


even though I know you love me, can't help it

by cimberelly



Series: Accidental Happily (Ever After) [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, M/M, boyfriend!mine, this fic is not as serious as it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki is jealous (but he probably has no reason to be).</p>
            </blockquote>





	even though I know you love me, can't help it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/gifts).



> I swear. This is not sad at all even if Aomine gets a bit emotional. You'll see. Trust me. And yes, I am unoriginal and got the title from Nick Jonas' Jealous, pffft.
> 
> HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, CASSIE! ♥♥♥♥♥

Daiki admits he can be rather jealous. It's not hard to be; it's practically a side effect when you're dating an ikemen model-san. Daiki knows Kise doesn't like it though, and it is pretty embarrassing for him even, so he really does try to keep himself in check.

Usually, he's successful. Kise's pretty good at alerting him beforehand when there are certain types of pictures of him coming out. Daiki gets the time to mentally prepare himself as well as he could to have the whole of Japan (and sometimes some people overseas) see more of his boyfriend than he wants them seeing and everything would be good for the most part. It's something he's prepared for coming into the relationship so that's something he can cope with.

It's also pretty obvious that Kise's head over heels for him, despite him still being the annoying shit he can be most of the time. Daiki doesn't know why and he's stopped questioning himself how. He's pretty much allowed himself to enjoy the privilege of being Kise's One and Only for a while now and he doesn't think he'll be stopping soon.

However nowadays, Daiki has to wonder.

Is he really the only one in Kise's life?

It's stupid and he knows it, being suspicious like this. He doesn't have any proof that Kise's got someone on the side and the only thing cluing him in on this is that Kise's spending so much time checking his phone. Kise being preoccupied with his phone is nothing new. It's practically attached to him because he needs it for work and he likes being in contact with his family, friends and fans as much as he can. Hell, he and Kise can be sitting side by side and Daiki will receive selfies from him.

But he's been checking far too much and far too often and Daiki can tell. You become hyperaware of a person because you're totally stupid for them and you notice the little, seemingly insignificant things that are actually important. Kise's change of phone habits is particularly telling and Daiki doesn't know what to think.

He tries to play it cool, he really does. He tries not to glare at Kise when he stops mid-talk to check something on his phone for a few seconds. He doesn't say anything when he finds Kise looking at his phone with this look on his face like he's about to shit kittens. He doesn't push when Kise tells him it's nothing after he makes a this strangled cooing noise over something he's staring at on his phonescreen.

But as most people would know, Daiki isn't really good at keeping cool where Kise is concerned.

And it all comes to a head one night when he and Kise are supposed to have some overdue boyfriend time.

It's perfect: Daiki actually made dinner that isn't instant noodles and eggs and they've got Kise's latest favorite movie playing. They're all cuddled up on the couch, Kise snuggled into Daiki's chest where he belongs, and nothing could possibly ruin this.

Kise's got his eyes on the screen, all attention on the movie. Daiki's got his arms around him and also petting his hair a little. He's watching Kise more than the movie but Daiki does find him more interesting than whatever's happening in front of them. But then, Kise asks,

"Hey, what time is it?"

"I dunno..." Daiki answers and he doesn't really care to know. He's not waiting for anything and Kise told him that he's free all night.

Then Kise makes this humming noise like he's thinking of something and then starts squirming, disturbing Daiki's petting of his hair. And Daiki's mood sours when he sees that Kise's fumbling for his phone.

"Can't whatever it is wait?" Daiki asks, letting irritation bleed into his words because he feels justified. It's a date night. It's just supposed to be the two of them and Kise's checking his phone like any of this doesn't matter.

"Huh?" Kise even has the gall to look innocent, those pretty eyes blinking. "It'll just take a few seconds. Promise."

And that is it. Daiki's had enough.

"What'll take a few seconds?"

Kise eyes are huge, like he has no idea where this sudden mood shift is coming from. "Um."

Daiki just stares at him, waiting patiently for Kise to say something because he has the most patience for him. He tries to ignore the way Kise's squirming guiltily in his arms because if he focuses on that, he knows it'll start to hurt.

"Aominecchi," Kise's voice is small, almost a whine. Daiki holds himself firm, "it's really nothing..."

"If it's really nothing, you'll tell me what all this is about." The words come out harsher than he intends and Daiki closes his eyes because he's trying, he really is. His hands have clenched on the fabric of Kise's new shirt and he has to consciously tell himself to stop.

When he opens his eyes, Kise is staring at him and Daiki sees it when he figures out what's going on.

"...Daiki," he says his name carefully, eyes wide, "are you jealous?"

Kise only really uses his given name when he's serious and Daiki appreciates it, even if he doesn't quite like where this conversation is going. He doesn't like being jealous as much as Kise doesn't want him to be. He also doesn't like verbally confirming that he is but Kise should know him enough to know the signs, even if he does try very hard not to let them manifest.

After a long, tense silence, Kise sighs, sinking back into Daiki's chest. Daiki's arms automatically come around him even when he's feeling physical pain along his shoulders and arms from the stress of keeping his emotions at bay. Kise feels that too, probably, and he tilts his head up to gently brush kisses along his jaw and nuzzle comfortingly along his throat. Despite himself, Daiki welcomes the touches. It's Kise; he'll do anything for Kise.

Kise soon stops and just rests against him, snuggling into him again and murmuring by his ear, "If I tell you, you promise not to be too angry at me. You're also not allowed to laugh. Okay?"

Daiki feels himself frowning, not wanting to agree, but as usual he relents. He should let Kise explain himself. It's the right thing to do.

"Fine."

"Can I show you my phone?"

Daiki sighs. He doesn't want to see.

"Yeah, okay."

Kise shifts in his arms until Daiki's got his chin on his shoulder. It gives him a good view of the screen of Kise's phone and he watches quietly as Kise keys in the security code and taps an unfamiliar icon.

And the app starts to load.

_Nyaw Loading_

Daiki doesn't know what he's supposed to expect but it's not cutesy music and cartoon cats. He's staring, staring pretty hard actually, and hardly hears Kise's explanation over the shrieking shriveling of his pride.

"--It's a pretty easy game and the best thing about it is I don't have to pay too much attention to it but I still get gifts! It's the fish, see? I haven't gotten items from the kitties yet but they'll come soon, my makeup artist told me. I just need to get more items for them and things...Aren't the kitties cute, Aominecchi??"

Kise practically shoves his phone at his face and Daiki almost goes cross-eyed as he feels a bit of his mind breaking and his soul dying.

Kise's feeding fricking stray cats in his fricking phone.

God, he feels like such an idiot.

"Kise, you're an idiot."

Of course Kise pouts at him, offended. "Hey."

Daiki flicks him on the forehead for good measure and tells him to put his phone away.

He is never going to get jealous over Kise ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> The game that Kise is playing (and Aomine gets jealous about) is Neko Atsume. Try it. It's cute and addictive. :D
> 
> And P.S. Kise gets Aomine to put the game into his phone and start playing it too. Eventually, they start competing over who gets more cats into their gardens and houses. The competition gets pretty intense as usual.


End file.
